Alucinación macabra
by tanializzvs
Summary: Después de que "mataran" a todos los vampiros, Yui Komori se vuelve una paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico en el mundo humano. Pero decide escaparse para encontrar a Ayato, su prometido.
1. Chapter 1

**Alucinación macabra**

La novia estaba paralizada, como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo en el altar. Su vestido blanco estaba estampado de salpicaduras carmesí negro. Sus ojos se dilataron, parecían platos. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas también de rojo intenso, estaba corriendo, pues muchas lágrimas recorrieron las salpicaduras de sus cachetes.

Atónita se quedaba en la entrada de la iglesia, había sangre, mucha que olía podrido, muy espantoso. Había cuerpos caídos en las sillas de adentro. Era un infierno, pues el cristo del altar estaba derramándose de sangre, parecía que ella estaba viva en medio del paraíso de las profundidades, como si estuviera pisando el jardín de judas, todo el suelo estaba completamente de rojo con cuerpos caídos.

Dio gritos de espanto que hasta se oyó el eco en la iglesia. Todo se apagó…

(Hoy)

Y: - *Se pone en cuclillas* Tengo que irme *Respira agitadamente* Quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme…

Doctora: -¿Por qué quieres irte, Yui?

Y: -No estoy loca, no, no debería *Tiembla*

Dr.: -Dime, Yui. ¿Cómo es el mundo de los demonios del que tanto hablas?

Y: -Es otra dimensión, es como si todas las personas fueran chupa sangre….

Dr.: - ¿Qué hacías allí, Yui?

Y: -Iba a casarme…

Dr.: - ¿Ibas a casarte con un vampiro?

Y: -Iba *Solloza* ¡Me quitaron algo! *Llora y respira* ¡Siempre he estado incompleta, pero ahora estoy más que rota en este hospital!

Dr.: -Aquí es donde perteneces, estás viva aquí y ahora… *Se acerca* Dime, ¿Dónde ha estado tu casa?

Y: -Nunca ha existido… *Sigue llorando*

La chica se dirigía hacia la habitación, desde aquel día no podía dormir, tenía insomnio. Lleva tres años en ese maldito hospital psicópata. Ya no podía creer en nada, se olvidó hasta de lo que era.

Se quedaba de boca arriba en la cama, como siempre. Se escuchaban ecos de gritos, risas, lamentos, todo…. Su mirada no era nada, era seria y pensativa, pero no transmitía nada, solo dolor, devastación, rencor. Ella estaba muerta pero viva, un cadáver frío con los ojos abiertos….

 **Listo :3 Hay, chicas, estoy ansiosa y emocionada. Quisiera como colocar el intro de Elfenlied y algunos soundtracks de video juegos de terror mientras estén leyendo el fanfiction para que fuera más intenso, sería hermoso! :D** **Gracias por leer :3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volví ewe las voy a secuestrar y las voy a llevar con Laito 7w7 veo mucha zukulemcia 3 gracias por comentar: Alyss0603, Aki, Sailorhotarutomoe298, xx-Inocencia-xx y todas ustedes 3 ñ.ñ espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2**

No dormía desde hace un mes, solo pensaba en una cosa: Rojo, volteaba para allá y estaba rojo; Agachaba la cabeza, hasta el piso era rojo. Todo, todo era rojo sangre.

La chica conservaba un bisturí que lo robó hace unos días, lo escondía en su pierna, donde nadie lo notaría.

Era hora de su cita con el doctor. Pasó por un pasillo con muchas habitaciones con puertas de acero que tenía cuadritos rojos, lo que significaba que la persona que estaba adentro era violenta. Se asomaba por las ventanillas de las puertas, y lo que veía eran pacientes con camisa de fuerza.

Doctor: - Me encargaré de ella… -Dijo él preparando instrumentos de quirófano.

A Yui le pareció familiar el rostro del doctor. Tenía el pelo largo y verde, ojos rojos con piel pálida.

Dr.: - No seas tímida, tome asiento… -Dijo señalando una camilla que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Yui se sentó, era una camilla inclinada, con amarradera en los brazos y en los pies. Algo le inquietaba, había tensión en la chica. El doctor tenía una mirada perversa mientras preparaba una jeringa de cristal.

Dr.: - Siento que tenemos algo en común… Yo olvidé lo que fui, no sabía quién era…

Yui: -… ¿Tiene un pasado doloroso…?

Dr.: - Sí… Fue hace un tiempo… -Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Iba a tener el poder de conquistar todo…. Pero unos estúpidos entrometidos me quitaron la oportunidad…

El doctor tumbó violentamente a Yui en la camilla, haciendo que ella respirara desenfrenadamente.

Yui: …. ¡Nnnn!

Dr.: -… Tú… - Desgarra su bata. -¡… Eres mía…!

Yui: - ¡Agh!... ¡Suéltame..!

Dr.: - Cordelia… ¡todo de ti es mío! -Dijo paranoico, agarrando sus muñecas con una mano, alzando su bata con la otra mano mientras la besa del cuello.

Yui: -¡Ah! – La chica gritó. Le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago al hombre.

Dr.: - ¡Agh!... ¡Maldita! -Yui sacó su bisturí escondido, y se lo enterró en el ojo. - ¡Ahhhhhh!

Yui corrió hacia la puerta para escapar, por suerte pudo salir de ese horrible hospital, que estaba entre el bosque. Se detuvo al ver que cruzaría un puente, el camino seguía del otro lado, pero no sabía a dónde conduciría. No se veía nada, pues una gran niebla impedía ver.

Yui cruzó el puente de piedra. No pudo ver nada por la niebla, miró en todas las direcciones, pues empezaba a escuchar un aullido de un lobo.

Yui: - ¡Ah! –La chica tropezó y cayó de espaldas. - ¿Qué…?

Lobo: - ¡Auuuuuu~! – Yui escuchó que el sonido se iba acercando. – ¡Grrr!

El lobo se lanzó a ella para morderla, pero otro lobo naranja apareció y lo atacó.

Yui: - ¿Ah? –Voltea hacia el lobo. – Qué lindo… Me has salvado –El lobo se transformó en una persona. - ¡Ehh!

¿?: - ¡Tsk! No te confundas, solo lo hice porque eres necesaria en nuestro plan. –El lobo se había transformado en un chico de cabello cestaño con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. – Hey, mi nombre es Shin.

Yui: -… Pero si hace un momento eras un lobo… ¿Qué eres?

¿?: - Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso, kisama…

Yui: ….¡!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuaa! De vuelta :D Les mando saludos a todas las gatitas que han estado siguiendo este fanfic 3 muchas gracias a todas :3 ñ.ñ Sigo teniendo la idea de secuestrarlas y llevarlas con Subaru, o Laito, o Ayato ewe xD y como verán, he decidido cambiar un poco el estilo para no confundir los guiones y eso** **espero les guste**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Yui:** -Nnn… ¿Qué pasó conmigo? **–Yui despertó en una habitación oscura iluminada por velas y una chimenea.**

 **Ella observó por una ventana que era de noche, algunas cuantas gotas caían poco a poco del cielo oscuro, se oían truenos como eco.**

 **¿?:** -Por fin despiertas, kisama… **-Dijo una voz ronca irreconocible, ella se volteó y vio que se trataba de un joven de cabello blanco con ojos rojos. Yui frunció el ceño al no saber quién era.** -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es Carla Tsukinami?

 **Yui:** -No…. Para nada… **-Dijo la chica sin dejar de observarlo.**

 **Carla:** ¡Tch!... ¡Como esperaba de una insignificante humana como tú! **–Golpea una mesa con su palma.**

 **Yui:** -… ¿Eh? **–En eso, unos golpes se oyen en la puerta.**

 **¿?:** -Ni-san, traje el vestuario para la humana ¡Voy a entrar! **–El chico entró a la habitación. Yui vio que se trataba de Shin.** –Io, nos volvemos a ver… **-Le arrojó un vestido a la chica.**

 **Yui:** -Ey ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

 **Shin:** \- ¿Para qué otra cosa podría ser? Póntelo, demonios, eres muy lenta **–Se recargó en la entrada.**

 **Carla:** -Te necesitamos para que hagas algo a cambio de otra cosa… **-Se sentó en un sillón.**

 **Yui:** -¿Y para qué es? **–Un silencio corto invedió la habitación, pues Carla y Shin miraron a Yui serios.** –Quiero saber…

 **Carla:** -Te estábamos buscando por mucho tiempo. Desde que sucedió tu tragedia, este mundo de los demonios no es el mismo que el de antes… **–Mira hacia la ventana.** –Había rumores de que la nueva Eva había muerto, pero te tenían encerrada en el mundo humano… Perdiste la cabeza por no querer aceptar tu desgracia… **-Vuelve a mirarla, acercándose hacia ella, hasta llegar a su oído.** –Queremos que asesines… Haciéndolo, podrás tener solo un deseo: encontrar a tu prometido Sakamaki…

 **Yui:** -¡!... A… No puede ser, ¿Cómo voy a….?

 **Carla:** **El chico le entrega una daga bañada de oro y con decoraciones detalladas.** – ¡Esto es más que suficiente para cortar cuellos y bañarse de carmesí!

 **Shin:** -Es más que obvio, solo haz lo que te digamos y podrás encontrar a tu novio, ¿Ok? **–Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.**

 **Carla:** -No te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho… Primero iremos al banquete de la duquesa Menae…

 **Yui usó el vestido: era corto, de un color vino, igual que los tacones pequeños. Y para terminar, se colocó un antifaz color dorado.**

 **Los Tsukinami vistieron de un traje negro, colocándose, desde luego, los antifaces.**

 **Llegaron a una mansión enorme. Shin le explicó a Yui que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que "El palacio de los demonios". Había un gran show donde asistían las clases mayores de los vampiros, demonios, hombres lobo y fundadores de esas razas. Por eso todos vestían ropas de gala con antifaces, y por supuesto, había vestidos más elegantes que el de Yui.**

 **El palacio estaba oscuro, unas cortinas tapaban las ventanas y solo unos cuantos candelabros iluminaban adentro. En el centro, había un escenario.**

Yui: -Típico de los demonios **–Dijo sorprendida de lo oscuro y grande que era el palacio.**

Carla: -Kisama **–La sostiene de la muñeca y le susurra.** –Que no te dé miedo, todos podemos oler el miedo humano, así que no te despegues de nosotros ¿Has entendido?

Shin: -Es cierto, no te separes, puede que nos pillen **–Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.**

Yui: -Claro, pero Carla-San….

 **Una persona interrumpió el gran banquete. Pasó al escenario y habló. Se trataba de una mujer que se mostró ante todos los invitados enmascarados.**

 **Carla:** -Ella es la duquesa Menae… **-Dijo en voz baja.** –Solo escucha y observa… **-Se ríe malicioso.**

 **Menae:** -Queridas bestias~ hoy nos reunimos para acabar con esto de una vez por todas… **-Dice en un tono de vanidad.** –Del Endzeit…

 **Todos los presentas empezaron a murmurar.**

 **Menae:** -¡Esta enfermedad podría acabar con cientos, o miles de los vampiros y otras razas puras! **–Se oyen más murmullos.** –Enséñales lo que es el Endzeit.

 **Mayordomo:** -Sí, mi amo **–El mayordomo se reverenció y dio paso para mostrar a alguien que estaba detrás suyo.**

 **Un joven, con una máscara encima, que estaba encadenado; tenía una camisa blanca manchada de sangre que salía de su boca.**

 **Yui:** -...¡! **–Yui abrió los ojos, no podía creer quién el que estaba en cadenas.** –A…Ayato…

 **El vampiro alzó la mirada, y entre toda la gente, miró atónito a Yui. Ella también lo miraba con desesperación. Después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Se miraron**

 **profundamente, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Yui.**

 **Ayato:** -…Yui… **-Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre y susurrarlo, jadeaba de dolor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola n.n Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

 **Espero que no me haya demorado D:**

 **Me hicieron una pregunta :3 "¿El Endzeit no afecta solamente a los "Primera sangre"?"**

 **Efectivamente n.n pero en el capítulo anterior se mencionó que en la fiesta solo fueron como invitados los nobles y de alta sociedad entre los vampiros, pero en este fanfic todo es posible XD *3***

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Yui:** -¡Nooo! **–Yui estira una mano al querer alcanzar a Ayato.**

 **Carla:** -¡Tsk!... ¡Humana!…

 **Shin:** -¡!... Snif, snif…. Eso es… **-Los ojos de Shin se abrieron.** -¡Nii-san! ¡Salgan de aquí!

 **El gran salón principal prendió fuego que casi todos los presentes vampiros ardieron en llamas. Se iniciaron los gritos de pánico**

 **Las flamas hicieron que los cuerpos de los chicos se agacharan.**

 **Yui alzó la mirada y entre el calor de las llamas apenas pudo ver a Menae paralizada y un vampiro detrás de ella. Hizo una maniobra con una espada que traía en mano y se la encajó bruscamente en el estómago de la "Primera sangre".**

 **Menae cayó al suelo.**

 **Menae:** -¡Agh!... ¿Cómo te atreves a emboscar a la familia Tsukinami…? ¡Ah! Acabas de herir a una primera sangre… **-Menae ya se había dado cuenta de quién era.** –Reiji Sakamaki… ¡Cof, cof!

 **Reiji:** -¡Mg!... **–Reiji mostró una sonrisa sádica, llevando la espada llena de sangre a su boca.** –Ajajajaja.. Snif… El olor de los primera sangre… Hace tiempo que no la he saboreado… Sniiif… ¡Qué delicia!

 **Menae:** -…Ah…¿Qué piensas hacer? Ajajajaja ¿Comerme?

 **Reiji:** -No… He venido por mi hermano **–Dijo mirando a Ayato decaído.** -… Disfruta las llamas del infierno…

 **El fuego fue creciendo, haciendo que los pisos y paredes ardieran más. Las ventanas grandes se rompieron en pedazos.**

 **Yui:** -¿Quién…?

 **Shin:** -¡Nii-san! ¡Levántese y salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!

 **Carla:** -¡Nnn!... **-Los dos se miraron.**

 **Shin:** -…Estaré bien… confía en mí…

 **Carla:** -Siempre…

 **Shin se volteó y se transformó en un lobo.**

 **Yui:** -¡Shin! ¡Espera! **–Carla la agarra de la muñeca y se la lleva.** -¡Tengo que salvar a Ayato!

 **Carla:** -¡Kisama! ¡Obedece! ¡Vamos!

 **Shin, transformado en lobo, se encima a Reiji, haciendo que este reaccionara y volteara.**

 **Reiji:** -¡Tch! **–Esquivó la mordida de Shin con su brazo, logrando que se lo quitara de encima.** -¡Subaru! ¿No piensas ayudar?

 **Una sombra aparece entre las llamas rojas.**

 **Subaru:** -En este caso no me AGRADAS lo bastante para ayudarte, ni mucho menos Ayato…Pero es divertido cuando hago esto con ustedes… ¡!

 **Shin:** -¡Grrrrrr!

 **En el otro pasillo estaba Carla cargando a Yui, quien se tapaba con una mano por el humo, entre sus brazos.**

 **El fuego bloqueó su camino.**

 **¿?:** -Qué imbécil **–Dijo una voz ronca atrás de él. Carla se volteó.** –Creo que tienes algo que no es de tu propiedad…

 **Carla:** -No tengo tiempo para matarte, Richter…. **–Sus ojos mostraron furia.**

 **Yui lo miró, era como la última vez que lo vio en el hospital, con su cabello verde y largo, y unas vendas caídas que cubrían su ojo derecho.**

 **Richter:** -Creo que ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí adentro **–Una parte del techo se derrumbó.** –Esta maldita mansión arderá junto con nosotros.

 **Carla:** -¡Es aquí donde perteneces! En las cenizas

 **Richter:** -Ajajaja tranquilo, Tsukinami… Hagamos un trato: Yo los ayudo a salir de aquí y devuelves lo que robaste… ¡Vamos, acepta antes de que se derrumbe todo!

 **Carla:** -¡No te daré a la humana! ¡Lárgate antes de que te corte la garganta!

 **Richter:** -No estoy hablando de ella ¡Me refiero a la daga de oro! ¡Le pertenece a mi hermano!

 **Carla:** -No es de mi interés… Te ordeno que mueras **–Richter obedeció, llevó su espada a su estómago y se abalanzó al fuego. Carla se volvió y desaparecieron los dos.**

 **En el salón principal:**

 **Subaru:** -¡Ya está! Carguemos al idiota y larguémonos de aquí **-Shin volvió a atacar de sorpresa y Subaru le propinó una golpiza.**

 **Reiji:** -¡Vamos!

 **La mansión ardía en llamas. Todos los vampiros de la alta nobleza murieron por el incendio.**

 **Karlheinz veía toda la escena desde la habitación del "Edén".**

 **Karlheinz:** -Ruki

 **Ruki:** -¿Si, Padre?

 **Karlheinz:** -Quiero que vayas con los Sakamaki…

 **Ruki:** -Como usted desee. Pero, Padre ¿Por qué le dio esa daga a los Tsukinami?

 **Karlheinz:** -La niña la va a necesitar… **-Dijo con los brazos atrás.** –Diles a los demás que descansen.

 **Ruki:** -¿Cómo podríamos descansar en medio de un caos, Padre? Todos del mundo de los demonios quieren atraparlo… Por eso, deje que yo y mis hermanos lo protejan…

 **Karlheinz:** -No se preocupen por mí….


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Muy buenas a todas! Me haré más responsable de publicar los capítulos XD Lo cual está bien porque he salido, ¡Gracias a Jizuz! A las vacaciones de verano Wiiiii Sin más qué decirles :D cuídense, disfruten y les mando un abrazo de panda :3**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Ayato**

Abrí mis ojos. Vi un cielo que estaba nublado, muy gris, al parecer me encontraba a la orilla de un lago.

Me puse de pie.

-¡TCH! ¡Al diablo! **–Maldecí.** -…Siento la presencia de alguien

Alcé la cabeza, no podía creer quién era la persona que tenía ante mí. Ahí estaba, parada de espaldas, con un vestido de novia y un velo. Ocultaba su rostro.

-…Pensé que habías muerto… **-Le dije susurrando.**

Sus rizos amarillos se movían, volteó la cara lentamente hacia mí.

-¡!...

Tenía las mejillas ensangrentadas. Su parte delantera del vestido estaba lleno de sangre. Sostenía, con las manos manchadas, una daga que goteaba un rojo negro. En sus ojos pude ver la soledad…

-Yui…

 **Pov general**

Ayato despertó del semejante sueño, o pesadilla que había tenido. Estaba tendido en una cama. Se quitó el antifaz y notó su camisa llena de escombros.

 **Ayato:** -¿Un sueño?... Aún tengo la garganta irritada… **-Dijo poniendo su mano ahí.** -¿Eh? ¡Qué significa esto! ¡Maldición!...Ahora tengo una cadena en mi mano… **-Jaló la cadena, de nada sirvió.**

Ayato dejó de forzar su brazo encadenado y volteó hacia una esquina oscura.

 **Ayato:** -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome?...

Una sombra se acercó. Era Ruki Mukami, quien lo miraba serio.

 **Ruki:** -Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Sakamaki... Veo que estás pasando un mal momento… **-Dijo mirando la cadena que tenía Ayato.**

 **Ayato:** -¡No he pedido tu ayuda!

 **Ruki:** -Solo vengo a decirte algo que tienes que saber… **-Se acercó a la cama.**

 **Ayato:** -…. ¿Qué cosa?

 **Ruki:** -Es sobre tu prometida…

 **Ayato:** -¡! **–Ayato abrió los ojos.**

 **Ruki:** -Sé que la viste en la fiesta, era ella. Sigue viva…

 **Ayato:** -¡Maldito! **–Agarró a Ruki de la camisa con las dos manos.** -¡¿Dónde carajos la tienes?!

 **Ruki:** -¡Le estás hablando al ser equivocado! ¡Si la tuviera conmigo te la hubiera entregado!

 **Ayato:** -… ¡! **–Lo soltó.**

 **Ruki:** -El día en el que te ibas a casar, estaban dos personas más, ellos fueron los causantes de los asesinatos a los invitados… Sé quiénes hirieron a tus hermanos y en especial, a ti… **-Llevó su mano al mentón.** –Tengo la sospecha de que Yui quedó inconsciente, aprovecharon para llevársela al mundo humano, y la encerraron mientras ustedes la daban por muerta…

Ayato estaba sorprendido de cada palabra que le decía. Ruki cerró los ojos y volteó.

 **Ruki:** -Los que tienen a tu novia…. Son Carla y Shin Tsukinami…Ellos fueron los causantes de todo esto…

 **xXx Mansión Tsukinami**

Yui estaba llorando en su habitación. Se miraba en el espejo y notó que detrás suyo se encontraba un oso de peluche, que permanecía en el sillón.

-¿Teddy? **–Yui se acercó al oso.**

Vio que tenía un papelito doblado entre el hilo de su parche. Se lo quitó y con sus dedos desdobló el papel. Lo que decía en el papel era solo una palabra:

 **"¿Jugamos?"**

Yui volteó el papel y al reverso tenía otras palabras escritas:

 **"¡Te encontré! Es tu turno,**

 **Búscame"**

 **xXx**

Ayato sintió punzadas en su pecho, no podía contener su dolor.

 **Ruki:** -Tú, en serio… ¡Me desagradas! **–Lo agarra de la camisa con su mano.** –Si un vampiro bebiera tu sangre y sacara el veneno de tu cuerpo, podrías mejorar un poco… Todavía estoy enfadado porque me ofreceré a hacer eso…

 **Ayato:** -¡Agh! ¡No me jodas! Ponme un colmillo encima y te mato, imbécil…!Ggg!

 **Ruki:** -No tienes las fuerzas suficientes para levantarte…. Si sacara el veneno en tu sangre, perderías más fuerza… Creo que tendré que darte de mi sangre.

 **Ayato:** -¿Por qué tú…?

 **Ruki:** -No es por ti **–Susurró. Acercó su boca al cuello de Ayato, sin dejar de agarrarlo de la camisa.** –Porque tú y yo queremos que Yui esté bien…

Reiji, quien estaba en la planta baja, olfateó un olor a sangre. Junto con Subaru, se percataron del olor de la sangre.

 **Subaru:** -Mj, me da risa, parece que el Mukami si iba en serio con beberle la sangre a Ayato. **–Dijo con una sonrisa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ñ.ñ tengo que decirles que estoy muy contenta, pues muchos de los fanfiction que leo me hacen defecar lunetas de chocolate, hasta me tiro un gas con confeti *w* Son muy lindos, aunque algunos me hacen llorar (¡Rompe kokoros! TwT) Y yo les invito a que se animen de publicar, las que quieran, sus historias. Es muy fácil, y ayuda a compartir nuestras ideas con las demás fans 3**

 **De un pensamiento sale una idea; y de una idea, sale una historia.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **xXx**

Era de noche, algunas gotas dejaban de caer.

Entre los pinos del bosque, se encontraba un cuerpo sin fuerza. No podía estar de pie, pues la sangre le daba fuerza, pero no había bebido desde hace días.

Ahí estaba, boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Alzó la mano como si estuviera alcanzando el cielo.

La única cosa que brillaba en medio del bosque oscuro eran sus ojos verdes y la luna blanca. Nada más, aunque él podía ver en la oscuridad y percibir olores.

 **Laito:** -Olvidé cómo llegué aquí… **-Se dijo.**

Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero percibió un aroma muy suave y frágil. Se volteó hacia donde lo percibía.

 **Laito:** -¿Ah? Tú…

La mujer tenía el rostro cubierto por una capa. Puso una mano para descubrir su cara. Deslizó su gorra un poco, descubriendo su rostro pálido y unos ojos rojos.

 **Laito: -** Madrastra…. **–Laito se volvió a acostar.**

Christa se agachó para ayudar a su hijastro, pues la última vez que se encontraron fue cuando Cordelia y ella tuvieron una pelea en frente de sus hijos hace varios años.

Aunque Laito pensaba que ella estaba muerta, Subaru nunca hablaba de ella.

 **Christa:** -De todos los niños… **-Sonrío.** –Tú eras el único que sonreía cuando estabas con Cordelia… **-Su sonrisa era fragante y gentil, tenía los ojos llenos de compasión.**

 **Laito:** -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **–Aunque a Laito se le erizó la piel al mencionar a su madre, sabía que tarde o temprano perdería la cordura.**

 **Christa:** -Tengo noticias del renacer… **-Ella no dejaba de elevar sus labios suavemente.** –Tus hermanos están vivos…

 **Laito:** -Hmp~ Lo sabía, todavía puedo oler sus presencias **–Dijo mirando la luna.**

 **Christa:** -Encuéntralos y diles que eviten el renacer antes del eclipse. Ellos te lo explicarán…

 **Laito:** -Lo haré **–Sonrío ligeramente. Después hizo una pausa.** -¿Cómo sabías en dónde encontrarme?

 **Christa:** -Está bien, no le diré a nadie… **-Colocó su mano en su frente para deslizarla, cerrando sus ojos.** –Ahora debes levantarte…

Un remolino de pétalos blancos la rodeó. Haciendo que desapareciera junto con ellos.

Laito abrió los ojos. Una corriente lo invadió haciendo que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

El viento le mostraba el camino; pequeñas hojas volaban hacia su derecha diciéndole que ese era el camino para encontrar a sus hermanos.

 **xXx**

Yui sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No sabía de dónde salió Teddy, antes no estaba ahí…

Vio por su ventana que Shin había llegado. Su hermano lo esperaba afuera de la mansión donde estaban.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su habitación y ella se apresuró para esconder el oso en el clóset.

 **Carla:** -Apresúrate **–Le ordenó.** –Toma un baño, estás cubiertas de escombros…

 **Shin:** -Tendrás que conformarte con este lugar **–Dijo Shin sacudiéndose el polvo y las cenizas.** \- Esta es nuestra casa, así que no quiero oír una queja.

Carla se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se fuera, Yui tenía que decirle algo:

 **Yui:** -Este… **–Carla volteó.** –Sakamaki Ayato sigue vivo….

 **Shin:** -Lo sabemos, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, ese era un trato, ¿No? **–Sonrió.** –Ya sabes lo que harás con esa daga, si lo haces, encontraremos al Sakamaki

 **Yui:** -Eso lo sé….Pero… **-Juntó las cejas.** -¿Por qué yo…? **–Colocó su mano en el pecho.** –¿Es porque…. Soy…. Eva?

 **Carla:** -No seas engreída… **-Se acercó a ella.** –Eres la única mujer… **–Agarró su mentón.** –Que tiene sangre de los fundadores fluyendo por su cuerpo…

Yui abrió los ojos. Él la soltó.

 **Yui:** -¿Quieren de mi sangre?

 **Shin:** -¡Por qué la querríamos!

 **Yui:** -Porque ustedes son… vampiros de todos modos…

 **Carla:** -… **-Se acercó a ella furioso.**

 **Shin:** -¡Nii-san! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Carla dio una bofetada a Yui.

Ella cerró los ojos por el impacto, después lo desafió con su mirada.

 **Shin:** -Oh, muy tarde. Bueno, por una parte es tu culpa **–Soltó una risa.** –Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado Jajajaja

 **Carla:** -¡Tsk! ¡No nos compares con ellos! **–Yui levantó la mano para devolverle el golpe, pero Carla alcanzó agarrarla.** -¡Atreviéndote a desafiarme!

Carla la agarró por el cabello, y con la otra mano le apretaba la muñeca.

 **Yui:** -¡Agh!

 **Shin:** -¡Nii-san! ¡Te acabo de decir que es demasiado! **–Le advirtió.** -¡La necesitamos viva!

 **Carla:** -Hmph…. **–La soltó.** –Ya qué… De todas formas ya sabe lo que le espera si se pone de orgullosa **–Salió de la habitación.**

 **Shin:** -¡Apresúrate al bañarte! **–Dijo antes de cerrar su puerta.** –Suelo tomar las duchas muy largas Jajajaja

Yui salió del baño. Antes de dormirse sacó a Teddy del closet, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo llegaran a ver, estaría en problemas.

Abrazó al oso en la cama, se aferró a él.

 **Yui:** -Por favor… **-Solloza.** – ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

Recordó el papelito. El peluche la había encontrado, pero era el turno de Yui.

Tenía que jugar

 **xXx**

Ruki acabó de morderle el cuello. Por cada mordida succionaba, después la escupía.

Mientras Ayato jadeaba por lo que le estaba haciendo sin que él lo aprobara.

Por dentro lo maldecía por haber hecho eso, pero era necesario.

 **Ruki: Escupió la sangre.** –¡Muy asquerosa!

 **Ayato:** -Maldito **–Dijo cubriendo las marcas, y sanaron.** –No beberé tu sangre

Ruki deslizó la cortina de la ventana, y lo que veía a lo lejos era un humo negro que provenía de algún sitio en llamas.

 **Ruki:** -Ustedes son muy violentos **–Dijo volteando.** -¿Tanto alboroto para salvarte?

 **Ayato:** -Ellos merecían morir

Reiji apareció.

 **Reiji:** -Vaya que si era serio lo de Ayato.

 **Ayato:** -¿Ah? Claro que no, me recuperaré pronto **–Mostró su mano encadenada.** –Oe, Reiji, ¿Qué significa esto?

 **Reiji:** -Oh lo olvidaba **–Sacó una llave.** –Te desencadenaré. Según esa enfermedad, puedes actuar violentamente.


End file.
